Raindrops
by LunaParvulus
Summary: Sometimes, rain can bring a person much joy. Things happen when you didn’t expect them to.


**Disclaimer: Characters used belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I am only borrowing them and am not making any profits from this story. :D**

A/N: It was raining and I'm feeling kind of tired. Lol. I dunno, I just felt like typing a one-shot. Meh. It's probably not even good :)

**Summary: **Sometimes, rain can bring a person much joy. Things could happen when you didn't expect them to.

**Warnings: Depressed!Draco. A welcomed surprise.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Raindrops**_

Draco stared out the window. The sky was gray; the soft pitter-patters of raindrops were heard. The blond sighed and turned away from the gloomy scene. There weren't many people walking outside. Usually the streets would be bustling with people. On a sunny day, that is.

Rain just had such an effect. Nobody wanted to be wet and cold.

A month. It had been a long, lonely month. Draco had yearned for the day his lover would come home. Before Harry left, he had promised Draco that he'd be back within two weeks time. The two weeks passed agonizingly slow and yet, Harry was still not home. Draco worried and had panicked. He had thought something awful happened to Harry. Just as he was about to call Hermione and ask if she knew anything, the fireplace in the living room came into life. Harry's face pushed through and smiled apologetically at Draco.

"Sorry, Dray," Harry had said. "The meeting's been prolonged. The representative from Egypt wasn't quite agreeing with the rep from Russia." Harry rolled his eyes; Draco couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. "I just wish I could hex them into agreeing, but that would give me a bad reputation."

"Harry… When are you coming back? I missed you," Draco had complained. Harry chuckled. "Not funny, Harry. I really missed you. It's just not the same without you here…"

"I'm really sorry, Draco. I want to come home, too. God, why didn't _I_ pick a representative to go in my place? Now that I think about it, I was stupid," Harry muttered. "Should've sent Kingsley in my place instead…"

Draco smirked. Harry, aged twenty-eight, was the youngest Minister of Magic in history. Harry was probably also the nicest, fairest Minister as well. Harry was better than Fudge without a doubt.

"Well, it's too late to be complaining now," Harry sighed, "guess I'll just grin and bear it."

Draco frowned at the man. "How many more weeks are you staying there?"

"I'm not sure… Maybe one more, maybe another three," Harry whispered. Suddenly, he turned away and Draco reeled back when sparks flew at him. Harry turned to face Draco again. "I'm sorry, love, I have to go. They're coming into the conference room now."

"Alright… Call me as soon as you have time, Harry. I miss your voice." Draco smiled sadly at Harry. "You must tell me about America…"

Harry nodded. "I'll call you when _this_ meeting's done. Oh, it's cold here in Washington D.C. It was snowing just yesterday! Thank Merlin I'm used to cold weathers."

"It's raining here, cold and gloomy," Draco muttered. _Just like how I'm feeling right now._

"I really have to go. Don't want them to see me kneeling on the ground with my arse in the air," Harry joked. Draco laughed. He hadn't laughed for such a long time, not since Harry was gone. "Take care of yourself, Draco. I'll be back soon." Harry made a soft kissing sound.

Draco bit his lip and sniffed. He gave Harry one last blow-kiss. Harry winked and pulled his head back. The flames turned orange and crackled softly. His Harry was gone again.

That had been three weeks ago. Yes, Harry did call back once the meeting was over, but he was rushed. He told Draco that he was going to have a small meeting with the guy from Egypt. Draco shook his head at the memory. He was sure that Harry was successful in making the rep from Egypt much more agreeable.

Stupid people and their disagreeing ways.

Draco sighed wearily. He was supposed to head over to Hermione's house tonight. He stopped calling her by her surname when he became Harry's boyfriend. He and Harry had been together for seven years now. _Seven sweet years_, Draco thought with a smile. Once they became a couple, he and Hermione became friends. It was shocking to Draco, to say the least. Because of this, Draco's friends saw more of her and Hermione got on quite well with one guy in particular.

Begrudgingly, Draco hauled his arse off the couch and padded to the bedroom. It was useless to call her Granger now, since she was married. To Blaise. Draco snorted; he never saw that coming. Well, he sort of did; Blaise and Hermione clicked the first time they were introduced to each other. Draco had made a bet with Harry that Hermione and Blaise would be married within three years.

They got married in one.

Just as Draco stepped foot into his bedroom, the telephone rang. There were plenty of Muggle appliances around the flat. When Draco started dating Harry, the brunet taught him all about the Muggle contraptions. The phone included. So far, it was Draco's favorite.

Malfoy picked up the phone and mumbled a 'hello' to whoever was on the other side of the line.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Draco winced. It was Hermione.

"Yeah… Just a bit knackered. Didn't sleep well last night," Draco told his concerned friend.

"Oh… You should take a nap or something. You _do_ remember that you're coming over for dinner, don't you?"

"I remember, Hermione, stop worrying," Draco grouched. Hermione clucked her tongue.

"I don't want you to fall asleep. I have another guest coming over tonight. Blaise invited him," Hermione said over the phone. "I want you to be on your best behavior."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What are you? My mother?"

Hermione laughed. "No, I just want you to behave."

Draco sniffed indignantly. "I am always well behaved."

Hermione hummed. When she spoke again, her voice turned softer. "Have you talked to Harry lately?"

Draco stiffened. He felt tears prickling in the back of his eyes. Draco blinked and then closed his eyes. Why did she ask about Harry?

"No… Not really. The last time he called was three weeks ago…"

"Oh, Draco…"

"… Harry sent me letters though, so I know he's alright. He's just busy, that's all," Draco explained, trying to sound cheerful.

"That's good. At least he wrote you letters," Hermione said softly. "He'll be back very soon, Draco. I know you're not tired; you're sad. You can't lie to me; I can hear it in your voice. You've been like this for the past month. Blaise is worried about you as well."

"I'm sorry… It's just…" Draco swallowed the lump that formed in this throat. "It's just… Harry's never been away for such a long time…"

"I understand… Well, guess I'll go now. Have to cook for three men," Hermione chuckled, "that's going to take me at least three hours."

Draco laughed. "See you later, Hermione."

The witch said goodbye and hung up. Draco sighed and placed the cordless phone back into the charger. It was only two in the afternoon and he didn't have to be at Blaise's until six-thirty.

Draco climbed to the middle of the bed and rolled onto his stomach. Sleeping was a great idea. At least this way, his thoughts wouldn't wander to Harry, thinking and yearning about his boyfriend.

* * *

When Draco arrived at the door at six twenty-nine, he smirked. He liked being _on time_. He rang the doorbell twice and waited patiently. The mahogany front door swung open; Blaise was standing there with a huge grin on his face. Draco couldn't help but smile back at his long time friend. After all, he did promise Hermione that he'll drop the sullen expressions. Or _behave_, like she asked him to.

"Draco! Wow, you're early." Blaise stood back and Draco walked in.

"Early?" Draco scoffed. "Blaise, I'm on time. Not early."

Blaise chuckled. Both men looked at each other before Blaise pulled Draco into a manly embrace. Malfoy laughed and hugged his friend. Just as they were pulling apart, pounding footsteps were heard. Draco smiled and went down on one knee as Bella, Blaise's five-year-old daughter, ran up to him. She giggled and threw herself into Draco's arms.

"Uncle Draco! You're here! Mummy's in the kitchen. It smells really good," Bella chirped; she kissed Draco on the cheek and bounced to her father. "Daddy, mummy said you need to be helping her."

Blaise huffed and picked up the dark-haired girl. "Gah, guess we should go. We don't want your mum to be mad now, do we?"

Bella shook her head.

"Let's go, you ball of energy. Let's see what your mother is making for dinner." Blaise turned his head and winked at Draco. The blond stood up and followed the Zabinis to the kitchen, chuckling.

Hermione was in the kitchen, bustling around, banging pots and pans. Bella giggled and told her daddy to let her down. Blaise did and she ran behind Hermione, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist.

"Mummy, Uncle Draco's here."

Hermione let out a startled gasp and _almost_ dropped the wooden spoon she was using. When she moved, Bella stepped back and grinned up at her mother. Hermione saw Draco and Blaise snickering near the entryway. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the men.

"If you continue to stand there, I can guarantee that you won't be eating, Blaise," she threatened. Blaise let out a small groan and went up to his wife, leaving Draco by himself.

"Sorry, dear. Here, I'll help with the pasta." Blaise hurried over to the boiling pot before Hermione could say a word.

"Can I help?" Draco asked, pushing his body away from the wall.

Bella pouted at the blond. "No, mummy said you're not supposed to. You're the… guys…" Her little brows were knitted together. Draco chuckled at the little girl.

"Do you mean 'guest', Bella?"

Bella's face lit up and nodded eagerly. "Oh, right. Guest!"

Hermione laughed; she turned around and smiled at Draco and her daughter. "She's right, you know. You can entertain her while Blaise and I have dinner ready."

"Mummy, is it almost done yet?" Bella whined; she had run back to her mother. Hermione clucked her tongue and bent down a bit to swat Bella's bottom.

"Take Uncle Draco with you, Bella. Show him your new puzzle." Hermione smiled at Draco. "Maybe you can help her with it. She's stuck."

Draco chuckled and held out his hand. Bella ran to him, took his hand, and pulled Draco along.

"Come on, Uncle Draco! My puzzle's really big! You gotta help me 'cause my daddy doesn't. He's bad at puzzles." Draco snickered at Bella's explanation.

"Hey!" Blaise cried from the kitchen.

Bella giggled and let go, running away before her father could catch her.

* * *

"So, when is your friend coming over, Blaise?" Draco asked conversationally. He, Bella, and Blaise were all sitting on the living room floor, mulling over the jigsaw puzzle in front of them.

Blaise took a piece and stuck it in the proper place. "He said he's coming over at seven…" He turned and read the clock nearby. "He should be here soon."

"Is he your co-worker or…?" Draco had just placed another piece of the puzzle in the right place.

"Yeah; his name's Jacob. We work together at Gringott's," Blaise answered. "Jacob's a really nice guy."

"Hmm… I'm sure he is." Draco then became silent. Blaise sighed and stood up. His troubled friend wouldn't be speaking much tonight. And Blaise knew why.

"I'll go see if Hermione needs more help."

Draco chuckled and looked up from the puzzle. "She kicked you out when you burnt the sauce for the pasta."

Bella giggled and slapped on a piece of the puzzle. "Daddy's such a bad cook. Mummy says so."

The olive-skinned man rolled his eyes. "My own daughter, telling people all the bad things about me; what is the world coming to?"

"I love you, daddy." Bella batted her eyes at Blaise.

"She's your daughter alright," Draco laughed, "she even has your charms."

Blaise bent down and mussed up Bella's hair before walking to the kitchen. He snickered when the girl squealed; her perfectly tied ponytail was out of place.

"Daddy loves you, too!" Blaise called out.

* * *

Jacob Reeley arrived ten minutes after seven. Draco watched as the man apologized to the Zabini family for being ten minutes late. Draco disliked people that weren't on time. Harry, however, was an exception. He loved that man, even if Harry sometimes tends to be late to things. After the dark-haired guest finished saying 'sorry', he finally noticed Draco standing in the middle of the living room with Bella at his side.

"Oh… You must be Draco Malfoy," Jabob said. He was smiling wide and was walking towards the blond.

Draco's left eye twitched annoyingly. The man was too damn cheerful. When Reeley was getting closer to him, Bella took hold of Draco's hand and looked up at her godfather.

"It's okay, Uncle Draco," Bella whispered. "I'll be right here with you. I don't really like him, too. He smiles too much."

Draco held back his laughter. What she said was too true. When Jacob was finally in front of him, the man held out his hand and Draco took it.

"It's so nice to meet you," Draco said cordially. "I was wondering if you will ever make it here."

Jacob's face turned pink and dropped Draco's hand. Grey eyes moved away from the man's face and landed on Blaise's amused one; he was standing in the background with Hermione next to him. The witch was scowling.

"Well, now that you're here, let's have dinner. Mrs. Zabini spent a lot of time making the food and it would be rude of us to extend this any further." Draco looked down at the little girl, who was still holding his hand. "What do you say, Bella? Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" The girl laughed and tugged her Uncle Draco to the dining room, leaving Reeley watching their retreating backs.

* * *

Draco brought another forkful of the creamy pasta Hermione made to his mouth. As he chewed, he watched silently. The dark-haired, bespectacled man was conversing with Blaise. They were talking about things happening in Gringott's and even had the nerve to be advertising. When Jacob asked if Hermione was using one of Gringott's security vaults, she politely shook her head. Blaise took Jacob's attention away and Hermione looked over at Draco. She scoffed lightly and Draco smirked. It seemed Hermione didn't like Reeley much either.

Draco scowled to himself and looked down into his plate. He didn't want to see the other guest. He reminded him of something… someone. It was ridiculous, Draco knew. But he couldn't help but think that Jacob Reeley reminded him of Harry, his boyfriend that was still in America holding long and pointless meetings.

After awhile, Reeley stopped chatting with Blaise and tried to talk with Draco. So when the man asked Draco if _he_ was using one of those vaults, Draco almost snapped at him, but Hermione kicked his shin under the table. Malfoy took a calming breath and nodded.

Draco seriously had half a mind to hex Jacob into shutting up.

"Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Zabini," Jacob said. It was nine in the evening; dinner went without a hitch, even with all the stupid questions Jacob had asked.

"Thank you, Jacob, and please, call me Hermione," the witch said with a small smile.

"Well, thanks for having me over." Jacob tipped his head at Draco. "It was nice meeting you, Draco."

"Same here," Malfoy said tersely. "Have a safe trip home, Reeley." Draco almost sneered at the man when Jacob scowled at him for calling him by his surname.

With one last wave, Reeley left.

Hermione then excused herself; it was time to give Bella a bath and put the girl in bed. Draco and Blaise kissed the small girl goodnight and watched as Hermione carried the small child down the hall. After the two were gone, Draco dropped all his calm and stomped into the living room, dropping down onto the couch. Blaise went after his friend and sat next to him.

"Why did you invite me here?" Draco asked irritably. "That… that _man_ was rude, talks to much, and-and…"

"And what, Draco?"

"He fucking looks like Harry! He was just missing the goddamn scar above his right eyebrow!" Draco all but screamed. Blaise winced; it was a good thing his daughter wasn't here with them.

"And his fucking huge eyes weren't green, but blue!" Draco yelled. "Why… He… Oh god," Draco muttered and deflated. He slumped in his seat and buried his face in his hands. "I miss him so damn much, Blaise… I want Harry to come home…

"When Reeley came through the front door, I seriously thought that it was Harry standing there, smiling… I thought this was a surprise, that Harry came back. I really thought Harry was here, I really did.

"Then… I-He didn't have green eyes, and there was no scar… But everything else was just like my Harry." Draco whimpered pathetically. Blaise frowned and let Draco's head fall on his shoulder. His friend needed comforting. "I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk during dinner, Blaise. I didn't mean to… I was just so upset that it wasn't really Harry sitting there."

"It's alright, Draco," Blaise murmured; he patted Draco's hand. "I know how much Jacob resembles Harry… I didn't think of it when I invited him yesterday… I should be the one who is sorry."

"No… Not your fault," Draco muttered into Blaise's shoulder. "He's your friend… It's just me. I was thinking too much about my boyfriend."

"That's perfectly normal, Draco," Blaise stated. "Harry's been gone for so long… It's alright for you to think about him."

Draco nodded feebly against Blaise's arm. He lifted his head and turned away. "I want to call him, but I'm afraid Harry would be busy."

"There are other ways to communicate with that man," Blaise suggested. "Have you tried writing to him?"

"I have… Once," Draco muttered. "It takes so long for my letter to get to him and vice versa."

Blaise only hummed in reply. There wasn't much to say. Harry was the Minister of Magic; Blaise knew how busy a man could be when he's in that position. It wasn't the first time Harry left England to hold meetings, but it _was_ the first time Harry had been gone for more than a month.

"I should be going… It's late," Draco said after awhile. "Thanks for inviting me over." He stood up and smiled at Blaise. "Goodnight."

Zabini walked the blond to the front door. After giving Malfoy a hug, he watched sadly as Draco walked slowly out of his house. When the blond was in the front lawn, he Disapparated.

It had started raining again.

* * *

Another week passed and it was getting close to two months since Harry left. Draco was getting desperate. He wished he could go to America and just take Harry back to England. But he knew he couldn't. It would be kidnapping if he did so.

Draco was in the bedroom. There was a rectangular window at his left side; the sky was dark and gloomy again. The weather sure wasn't helping his moods. Malfoy sighed wearily and flipped the page of his book. There was nothing to do, not when Harry wasn't around.

Draco missed Harry's smiles, his laughter, his super bear hugs, his… everything. Soon, Draco might forget how Harry looked like when he was sleeping. Draco shook his head and tore his eyes away from the book; it wasn't as if he was really reading the text. He looked blankly out the window. A bird flew by. If he could fly, he would…

The phone rang. Draco jumped; it was deathly quiet in the flat. Heart thumping, Draco picked it up, taking it out from the charger.

"Hello?" Draco greeted hoarsely. A second went by and then…

"Draco?" Harry's sweet voice sounded on the other side. "Draco, are you okay? You sound…"

Draco let out a sob and clutched the cordless phone tighter. "Harry? Harry, is it really you?"

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Draco let out a choked laugh. "No… No. Harry… It's just that I haven't heard from you for so long!"

"Oh gods, I'm sorry, Draco. I promised I'll be back in two weeks… and it went on to two months," Harry said hurriedly. "Please don't cry, Dray. I'll start getting choked up if you do…"

"Stupid git," Draco muttered. "… Harry, please say you're coming back now… I can't do this. I miss you so much…"

"I am coming back, Draco, but give me three more days," Harry promised. "Three days, love, and I'll be home. I'll come back to you."

Draco sniffed and nodded. "Uh huh… Three days. You're not lying, are you?"

"No, not lying, love. I'm really coming back in three days," Harry whispered. "I was going to firecall you, but thought about it. I know how you hate it when ashes fly around so I called the house phone instead."

Draco smiled through his tears. "I love you, Harry. Be back soon."

Harry let out a soft laugh; Draco could tell that Harry was also holding back tears. "I'll be there before you know it. See you soon, Draco. Love you."

When Draco hung up, the first drop of rain splattered against the glass of his bedroom window. Only this time, the rain brought happiness.

Harry was coming home.

* * *

Later, in the same day, Hermione called Draco, asking if she and Blaise could come over to his flat.

"What? You want to come here and have dinner with me?" Draco asked, surprised. "But you know I can't cook, Hermione."

"Don't worry about it. I'll cook," Hermione said offhandedly. "Blaise and I wanted to come over and show you something. Well, _I _want to show you something. It's my new book, Draco. I finally finished!"

Draco chuckled. "At last. You've been writing that novel for almost a year now."

"Yes, and you are the first person that's going to own one!" Hermione said excitedly.

Draco smiled. Well then, that _should_ be something worth celebrating. "Alright, come over and knock yourself out. You have my kitchen under your command."

Hermione squealed and thanked him. Draco rolled his eyes and then he remembered what happened earlier. "Oh, Hermione! Harry called me this morning and he said he's coming back!"

"Really?" Draco arched his eyebrow; Hermione didn't sound _too_ surprised.

"Yeah, he told me he'll be back in three days," Draco continued. "He's coming home…"

Hermione chuckled. "That's great, Draco! No more longing for your precious boyfriend, eh?" There was a pause and then Hermione spoke again. "Look, I have to go now. Blaise is outside with Bella, jumping in mud puddles. I swear they're both kids. Well, of course Bella is, but Blaise…"

Draco laughed heartily. "You better go get them. I'm not going to let you guys in my flat, tracking mud all over my floors."

"Alright, see you at seven, Draco."

"Mhmm, bye." Draco hung up and sighed happily.

It was turning out to be a great day.

* * *

The doorbell rang at six-thirty. Draco smiled; they were early. Better early than late, in Draco's opinion. He opened the door and the first thing that happened was Bella hugging him around his legs. She was a small little thing for a five-year-old.

"Uncle Draco! I missed you!" Bella chirped. Draco grinned and picked up the little girl.

"Well, I missed you, too. Come on, I made some hot chocolate for you." Draco smiled wider when Bella squealed happily and demanded to be put down. He watched as she ran down the hall and into the kitchen.

"That kid has too much energy if you ask me," Blaise muttered; he was hanging his coat on the hanger.

"That's good. You don't want a child that sits around all day, doing nothing," Draco chastised. "She's still young."

Hermione breezed past Draco. "I'm going to start cooking. Nobody is to step one foot into the kitchen—" she whirled around, "—is that clear?"

"But… Where's your book? Or _my_ book?" Draco asked. Hermione stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Later." She then disappeared around the corner and into Draco's kitchen.

"Later? Why later?" Draco looked at Blaise, who shrugged.

"I don't know," Blaise answered. He held up his hands when Draco stared at him. "Don't look at me; I don't have it. I know nothing."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the man. He knew something was going on. Hermione had something planned… It better not be that Jacob Reeley again! If it was, he was going to throw that man out of the flat and make him land on his arse.

"Don't get angry, Draco. I could tell what you are thinking. I didn't ask _anybody_ over,_" _Blaise declared. "I swear."

Draco scoffed and stomped down the hall. He vaguely heard Blaise sigh in relief behind him.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Why are there five settings?!" Draco demanded. "There are only four of us!" He rounded on Blaise and pointed accusingly at him. "You said you didn't invite your _friend_!" Draco hissed.

"Well, I-I didn't!"

Hermione sighed and pulled out her chair. "Sit down, both of you."

Draco glared at the witch; Blaise dutifully listened to his wife and pulled out his chair. Bella was uncharacteristically quiet, but Draco could see that she was smiling. Something was going on…

"Blaise didn't invite anybody; I did," Hermione said; she smirked at the blond. "I hope it's alright with you."

Draco sighed explosively and dropped down into his chair. "Whatever. As long it's not that Jacob person again… I swear to Merlin if –"

"Would it be alright if it was me?" A voice said from somewhere in the direction where the front door was.

Four pairs of eyes darted in that direction. Hermione looked smug; Bella squealed; Blaise grinned. Draco… Draco gasped.

Malfoy let out a small sob and got off his chair so quickly that it toppled backwards and landed on the ground with a clatter. He ran all the way to the person standing in the hallway. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Harry!"

The green-eyed man grinned and opened his arms, waiting for his lover to run into him. The lovers collided; Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the slim blond. Draco buried his face in Harry's neck. His boyfriend was back, safe and sound.

"I thought you said three days…" Draco whispered brokenly. He was crying but he did not care. "You-you… Oh, Harry, you're back!" Draco was crying openly now.

"It's great to be home…" Harry whispered and nuzzled Draco's soft hair.

Harry looked above Draco's blond head and smiled at the other three. Hermione smiled warmly at the sight and took her daughter out of her chair.

"Welcome back, Harry," she said. "I guess it's time for us to leave." She looked her husband. "Let's go; we're having dinner back at our own house. Let's leave the lovebirds alone. They need some quality time together."

They left by using the Floo. Draco hiccupped and looked at his lover.

"She knew, didn't she? You planned it with her. That was why she didn't sound surprised when I told her you were coming back in three days."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "I wanted to surprise you… I'm sorry for upsetting you! I-I know how much you missed me and Merlin knows how much I missed you. And-and…" Harry babbled; Draco chuckled and sniffled.

"Stop; you're babbling, Harry." Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. "It must've been the longest two months of my life. I was constantly worrying about you." He smacked Harry's chest. "Next time you have a damn meeting, send someone else!"

"No worries, Draco, I don't plan to go to another meeting. Ever." Harry shuddered and held Draco closer. "It was horrible! They argued with each other all the time and I was sitting there, listening. Some didn't even speak English so it was all a jumble of languages. I was getting so confused…"

Draco laughed.

"It was snowing all the time, too! I wanted to go out during my free hours, but no! The snow was so heavy I couldn't go!" Harry complained.

"Send Kingsley or whoever," Draco mumbled. "Not you. No more. If you _do_ have to go, take me with you."

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere far without you. Never again," Harry promised.

As they made their way to the bedroom for some serious cuddling, Draco looked out the living room window.

It was raining.

Maybe not all rainy days were bad after all.

**FIN**

A/N: Finished! Lol… this was a random moment thing. It was raining here in California… so I was like, "Why not?" I hope this was alright at lease… :x

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
